


情人节的永黎贵

by philip



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip/pseuds/philip
Kudos: 5





	情人节的永黎贵

今天是个好日子。  
刚从圣都大学附属医院回到家中的宝生永梦这样想到。  
毕竟这样美好的画面不是每天都能享受得到的。  
宝生永梦面前，一个体型巨大的蛋糕就立在那里，从颜色上来看，应该是块草莓蛋糕。说是蛋糕也不准确，是个成年人都能看出来，这只是一件裙子。只不过，这件裙子整体是粉色的，上面还装饰有像奶油一样的白色蕾丝，乍一看还挺像那么回事。  
“情人节快乐！名人！”  
“贵利矢先生！”  
突然转过身来的蛋糕有着九条贵利矢的脸，看起来他似乎是想要给宝生永梦一点惊喜，永梦当然是配合的做出一副惊讶的表情。  
“……名人你表情好假哦。”  
“哈哈是吗…嗯，我也这么觉得。”  
很是尴尬的对白，然而两人并没有因此冷场。在宝生永梦的帮助下，九条贵利矢终于从繁琐的裙子和配饰中获救。  
九条贵利矢钻出来后，宝生永梦下意识的抽了一口气，拖着他就往卧室跑，永梦意识到，或许这才是贵利矢给他准备的真正的惊喜。宝生永梦一把将贵利矢扑在床上，有些低沉的问道：  
“贵利矢是故意的吗？”  
明明知道自己对贵利矢毫无抵抗力，还故意穿成这个样子？身下的人穿着的，的的确确是属于女性的情趣内衣没有错。  
“哈，裙子都穿了，也不差这一点了。”  
九条贵利矢不甚在意的解释着，刻意的弯下眼眉， 捏出一副顺服的表情，用有些委屈的声音说：  
“难道名人不喜欢吗？”  
靠，喜欢死了。  
宝生永梦嘴上没有回应，却在心里默默的大喊着。不再压制欲望，宝生永梦连白大褂都没有脱，就直接啃了上去。  
把贵利矢推到床头叠好的被子堆上，撩开胸罩，张嘴含住胸口的两点，开始只是轻轻缓慢的用舌尖触碰，触之即分。这种瘙痒的感觉令九条贵利矢不是很好受，就像卡在一个不上不下的点，令人渴望更多的接触。  
宝生永梦没有继续吊胃口，舌头划过乳头一圈，没等九条贵利矢有什么反应，就直接用牙齿咬住，上下牙摩挲着，毫不意外的听见贵利矢口中飘出的呻吟声。  
“名人，另一边也唔！”  
不用贵利矢说什么，永梦用手捏住右边的乳头，用柔软的指腹揉搓着，用力拉扯，又是一阵美妙的呻吟声。  
感受着隐隐有要抬头趋势的下体，宝生永梦架起贵利矢的双腿，将它叠成M形。  
“哈，看来神来的正是时候。”  
房门被大力的推开，宝生永梦停下手里的动作，回身看向来者，就见檀黎斗手上拎着什么东西大方的闯了进来。抬手遮住已经有些发红的脸庞，九条贵利矢用另一只手拉开三角形的内裤，笑着发出邀请：  
“今天特殊，你们两个一起来呗。”  
这还能忍吗？不能。檀黎斗打开手上的盒子，从里面取出一块巧克力含在嘴里，脱下裤子就凑到跟前去，强硬的顶替了宝生永梦的位置。巧克力在温热的口腔中慢慢融化，檀黎斗先是继续着永梦之前的行为，含混着满嘴巧克力就舔舐着贵利矢的乳头，粘腻的感觉让贵利矢相当受用，于是他很给面子的哼哼了几声。然而檀黎斗怎么会就此满足，从口中吐出只剩下不大一块的巧克力，混着自己的唾液和半化不化的巧克力就直接塞进了九条贵利矢的菊穴，惊得后者腰部狠狠抖了一下。  
比口腔热度更高的小穴迅速融化了巧克力，伸出手指插进去，九条贵利矢感觉到那个小小的甜品被顶到更深出，感觉到有东西从自己的后穴流出。檀黎斗从来就不是什么有耐心的人，能忍住性子做润滑已经是极限了，不再顾虑其它的，他掏出早已挺立的性器向内深入。  
事实告诉我们，不好好润滑就想插，势必会带来困难。仅仅是刚进入就已经被夹到怀疑人生，檀黎斗咬牙切齿的一巴掌拍在贵利矢屁股上。  
“唔？！”  
“放松！”  
一寸一寸挤进去，当大半部分已经进入的时候，檀黎斗已经快要爽的叫出声，内壁紧紧得绞住他的阴茎，在檀黎斗向外微微拔出的时候，又讨好的纠缠着不肯撒手。  
长舒一口气，檀黎斗开始有力的抽插，向后退出一点又鼓足了劲朝着里面捣去，却总是在敏感点前堪堪停下，弄得九条贵利矢喘息连连，甚至逼出了生理盐水，红了眼眶，却总也达不到高潮。  
檀黎斗正做在兴头上，身后突然一凉。不是心理上的那种，是生理上的一片冰凉：宝生永梦微笑着向檀黎斗的后穴内捅了一块巧克力，不同于已经被他含化的巧克力，这块还有棱有角的，还带着刚从冰箱中取出来的温度，就被强行捅了进去。  
硬质的物体刮擦着内壁，刚刚有融化的趋势，宝生永梦就毫不客气的直接把性器插入，噎得檀黎斗翻了个白眼，不待他有所缓和，宝生永梦开始了快速的抽插，又痛又爽的感觉狠狠的刺激到檀黎斗。  
九条贵利矢只觉得自己体内的家伙又大了几圈，就被连带着进进出出，这次是实打实的插到最深处，爽的他双腿控制不住的痉挛。九条贵利矢胡乱的呻吟声，被充满了巧克力甜蜜味道的嘴堵了回去。毫无表情管理能力的檀黎斗伸着舌头在贵利矢嘴里兴风作浪，偏偏后者还被肏到腰软腿软的，支不起半点反抗的能力，只能任由自己跟着檀黎斗走。  
檀黎斗承受着前后两方面的快感，无论是贵利矢的小穴还是永梦的阴茎，都给檀黎斗带来疯狂的刺激，最终痛快地射在贵利矢体内。九条贵利矢也在失神间，颤抖着吐出一片白浊。  
宝生永梦终于停下了大力的肏干，重重的呼出一口气。九条贵利矢趁机缓过来，推着大口喘息的檀黎斗，让他把性器从自己小穴拔出去，媚肉依依不舍得一拖再拖，带出一片热乎乎的巧克力。房间里飘满了巧克力的甜腻味道。  
拖着还在颤抖的双腿，九条贵利矢随手把情趣内衣丢在垃圾桶里，慢慢向浴室挪动。檀黎斗刚想要翻身跟上，就被宝生永梦压倒：  
“不行哦黎斗，抢了贵利矢，还在我允许前就射了，不听话的黎斗今天就别想下床了哦。”  
檀黎斗脸上一僵，随即就被压在身下，又是狠狠地插入，檀黎斗只觉得自己似乎要被劈成两半，嘴上却是倔强的大喊：  
“宝生…永梦！谁…谁允许你亵渎神的！”  
“不能好好的叫我的名字却能连贯的骂出声吗？黎斗还真是欠肏啊。”  
“艹！停…停下！宝生…永梦！混…混蛋哈…混蛋！”  
隔壁的浴室里，九条贵利矢把乳头上已经凝固的巧克力用热水冲掉，小家伙不出意料的挺立起来，他又伸手自己清理着内壁里的精液巧克力混合物，这些家伙几乎被檀黎斗怼到最深处，逼得九条贵利矢插到里面曲着手指清理，在还没完全过去的余兴中又一次红了脸。就算他已经把水流开到最大，哗啦哗啦的声音依然掩盖不住隔壁檀黎斗越发不加克制的声音。  
最想骂人的不应该是我吗？永梦教训卡密，我只是被连带的啊？你还有脸喊那么大声？  
九条贵利矢越想越来气，完全把自己刚才的快感抛在脑后，从浴室里探出半个身子大喊：  
“卡密你吵死了！闭嘴乖乖挨肏！”  
“九条…贵利矢！”  
“嘘，黎斗。跟我做的时候不要想贵利矢先生，我会不高兴的。”  
“得嘞，您二位慢慢快活着吧。”  
九条贵利矢拿起不知道什么时候被永梦扔到门口的白大褂，随意的披在身上，又捡起檀黎斗的西装裤，有些嫌弃的套上，把长出一截的裤腿挽起来，踢着拖鞋走到厨房。  
橱柜上零零散散的摆放着做巧克力的模具，九条贵利矢瞧见一块完整的长方形巧克力上歪歪扭扭的用白巧写着“情人节快乐”每一笔都歪斜的不像样，充分暴露了作者别扭的性格。  
里屋还在持续传出檀黎斗的高声咒骂，九条贵利矢咧嘴一笑，掰下一块巧克力，毫无心理压力的塞到嘴里。  
“情人节快乐。”

“呸，难吃！应该禁止卡密进入厨房才对！”


End file.
